Frozen Moon
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Rumpletilskinz thought he lost his darling Belle years ago. But when a familiar stranger walks into Mr. Gold's Pawnshop one day, he finds himself in for the surprise of a lifetime.. AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen Moon**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Rumpletilskinz thought he lost his darling Belle years ago. But when a familiar stranger walks into Mr. Gold's Pawnshop one day, he finds himself in for the surprise of a lifetime.. AU-ish**

It was a cold night in November, with the full moon playing peek-a-boo behind clouds as the woman ran across Storybooke carrying a precious bundle. As she darted past a streetlamp, a dark haired head could be seen resting upon her shoulder if someone were to look out their window.

"Where are we going, mama?" asked the little girl, Selena, shivering as her mother carried her towards an antique shop that was seemingly closed for the night.

"It's okay, Selena, we're going to be alright," murmured the woman, named Lacey, cover the four year old child the best she could with her thin jacket. The woman looked both ways before sprinting across the street and pushing open the door to the little cluttered shop.

"Hello?" she called out barvely, clutching her daughter close to her as though she were to be ripped from her arms. Selena clutched at her ratty backpack and roadkill stuffed doll, afraid of the darkness they were entering. But there was a tiny sliver of her that knew that as long as she was with her mother, everything would be alright.

"How can I help you?" called out a male voice and Lacey froze in place, not releasing her protective poise as an older man exited the back room, leaning heavily on a cane.

"Mr. Gold?" stuttered out Lacey at last, her eyes darting to and fro as she frantically searched for an easy way out.

"That's me," he answered as she swayed in place, her grip still tight on her daughter. Mr. Gold quickly caught her as the mother's legs gave out on her, ignoring her whimpers as he awkwardly lowered them to the floor. "Are you alright?"

"We ran away," piped in Selena, tucking her thumb into her mouth quietly.

Mr. Gold looked at Selena in surprise. "Who's this?"

"'Lena," she answered him shyly, ducking her head back into her mother's shoulder.

"I was told to tell you that Regina was keeping us prisoner," blurted out Lacey, pushing down the hood of her jacket to reveal her bruised and tired face.

Mr. Gold froze as he recognized her face.

"Belle?" he whispered softly to himself as he tilted her face gently with one hand. "Is it really you?"

Lacey in return whimpered as his fanger gently gazed a bruise on her cheek, making him draw back before he gripped her by the shoulder..

"What happened to you?" he asked, half in shock, half in anger.

Lacey and Selena both remained silent as he stood with difficulty and extended a hand for Lacey to ease herself up on. The single mother quickly found her legs giving out on her, but Mr. Gold caught her awkwardly and half carried, half led her into the back room, where there were chairs and a coffee table.

"What happened to you?" he questioned a bit more forcibly as she fell into a chair, her daughter clutching to her jacket like a little bug.

"It happened daily at the hospital I was at," muttered Lacey as Selena let go of her mother's shirt and slid down her legs like a slide, dragging her doll with her as she explored the cluttered room. "It doesn't hurt that much anymore…"

A part of Rumpletilskinz screamed for revenge, but he forced that part of him down, ordering himself not to scare her any worse than she already was.

"I was told that you would keep us safe," Lacey continued as Selena peered into a glass jar, holding onto her doll by one leg.

"From who?" demanded Gold, forcing his voice to be softer.

But she still flinched back at his voice. "I don't know," confessed Lacey as Selena came up to her and hugged her leg. "All that I know is that a nurse told me where to find you and gave me my daughter before telling us to run." Gold realized that they were shivering; he cursed himself as he draped a blanket over the two females to warm them up while he started the fireplace. When he turned around, he saw that both were sound asleep.

**Just an idea I got…**

**Pleasy sneezy R&R! tell me what you think, give me feedback and possibly even some plot bunnies?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frozen Moon**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Rumpletilskin thought he lost his darling Belle years ago. But when a familiar stranger walks into Mr. Gold's Pawnshop one day, he finds himself in for the surprise of a lifetime.. AU-ish**

Gold bandaged Lacey's bruised knuckles, pushing down the urge to kiss them better. Luckily for him, Selena was there to kiss her mother's boo-boos all gone.

"Feel better, mommy?" she asked sweetly, perched in Lacey's lap to watch Mr. Gold tend to her mother's injuries.

"Thank you, princess," Lacey smiled down at her daughter tiredly before yawning again, covering her mouth with a bandaged hand.

"Your welcome, mommy," chirped her litle egirl, hugging her doll to her chest. When Mr. Gold checked over Selena, he found that aside from being tired and a few scraped on her knees and palms, she was in good health.

Belle, on the other hand, was thinner than he liked, with several bruised, lacerations and a few unset bones to mark her abuse. Mr. Gold had made them steamed rice to eat, as how he didn't want to cause Lacey any further discomfort with her bruised jaw that was possibly broken. He would have to drive her to the medical clinic in town the next morning to make sure she was properly taken care of.

He looked up to see Selena brushing her road kill dolly's hair with her fingers, humming a mindless tune as she tried to braid the doll's hair.

He knew that song.

He would sing it to his Belle whenever a bad storm would curse the skies. Oh how she feared storms…

He caught himself from singing the words out loud. He wasn't sure how she would take the fact that four and a half years had passed by them like water. He got the feeling she would not take it well at all.

He glanced at the two girls sitting together, Selena nestled in her mother's lap as the little child drifted off to sleep. He approached Lacey from the front as not to startle her, carrying a damp washcloth. She did not flinch back as he gently cleaned her face with the cloth, removing the grime and blood he didn't get off when he was examining her for any other injuries. Her eyebrow would need a few stitches and her lip was split, but other than that, she was still his beautiful Belle.

"There we are, let me see you better," he murmured gently, tipping her face with his hand to see her better. Of course, he had every aspect of her memorized by heart, but he still wanted to see her face.

Lacey timidly moved her face towards him and he set the washcloth down next to him as he smiled kindly at her.

"There you are," he whispered softly as to not wake up Selena. There was a part of him that wondered what her first words were, if she learned anything by herself, even if she enjoyed fairy tales like he secretly did. He stood slowly, wincing as his knee popped loudly, causing him pain. "Come, you can have my guest bedroom."

Lacey stood quickly with Selena in her arms as she followed Gold to the room. She stepped inside ahead of him when he motioned her inside, turning to smile her thanks at the kindly man before laying her daughter down on the bed and removing her little pink trainers and setting them next to the wall, along with her backpack and own shoes.

Gold moved into the room to help her take off her jacket, seeing as how her shoulder hadn't been properly set when it was dislocated who-knows-how-long-ago. He dare not reset it, in case it had begun to heal itself and he caused any further injury to his beautiful Belle.

"Sleep now," he murmured softly once she was tucked in next to her daughter. Lacey sighed and snuggled next to Selena, leaving Gold with a ping of happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Frozen Moon**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Rumpletilskin thought he lost his darling Belle years ago. But when a familiar stranger walks into Mr. Gold's Pawnshop one day, he finds himself in for the surprise of a lifetime… AU-ish**

The following morning, Gold found himself in the waiting room of the small medical clinic with Selena, waiting for the doctor to finish examining Lacey. Gold was glad that he had requested a female doctor to examine the skittish Belle; he bristled at the thought of another man touching her.

Within the hour, he was told that he could see her in the examination room. He looked down at Selena, who held an arm up for him to know that she wanted to be carried. He sighed and bent down to pick her up one armed. To his surprise, the little four year old girl didn't weigh anything at all. She sighed sleepily, resting her head onto his shoulder as he limped into the examination room to see Belle. She was asleep, an IV in her arm and a cast on her left wrist, bandages wrapped around her ribs and torso.

"Mr. Gold," Dr. Clara took him aside to speak in private. He set Selena down onto the bed to snuggle next to her mother while he talked to the doctor about Belle's injuries.

"Miss French has extensive injuries, including three broken ribs, a broken wrist, a badly bruised jaw, and a slight concussion, all which weren't set properly," she informed him in an undertone. Gold had to grip his cane to stop himself from doing something rash. "She also shows signs of being sexually assaulted."

Gold gaped at the matter-of-fact doctor before she continued on.

"For her broken bones, I'll have to rebreak them in order for them to heal, but I'll have her sedated to deal with the pain, and hopefully I won't have to operate on her ribs," the woman removed her glasses to rub her eyes. "Really, this kind of abuse is unsettling; you stated you have no idea what she'd been through?"

Gold took a deep breath before squeezing his eyes shut. He wouldn't kill her- she was just following procedures.

Dr. Clara's face softened.

"I'm sorry, forgive me. I know what it's like to be in an abusive relationship," she apologized before scuttling to check the X-rays of Lacey's ribs.

Gold sat down on the edge of the bed to watch Selena and Lacey. Selena had her arm wrapped around her mother's neck carefully as she hugged her mother. He was mystified as to why she hadn't said anything to him or her mother

Selena looked up at the man and smiled, hugging her ratty doll closer to herself as she removed her arm from around her mother and crawled over to him. She climbed into his lap and tucked her head underneath his chin before planting her thumb into her mouth and shutting her eyes.

Gold smiled down at the little girl n his arms, knowing that she was his, despite the fact that she looked like a miniature version of his Belle, from her dark curls to her sparkling blue eyes to her flushed skin. He stood as Dr. Clara entered with another nurse, who began to prepare a sedative.

"Come on, Selena, why don't we go for a walk in the park?" he asked her quietly, smiling when she nodded.

Gold stood with Selena in his arm and limped out of the examination room, only pausing long enough to let Selena kiss mother's cheek, before heading out for his car.

**Alright now, any ideas as to what Gold and Selena will do? I have a few ideas, of course, but I really want to hear from my lovely readers.**

**R&R, pleasy sneezy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Frozen Moon**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Rumpletilskin thought he lost his darling Belle years ago. But when a familiar stranger walks into Mr. Gold's Pawnshop one day, he finds himself in for the surprise of a lifetime… AU-ish**

Gold smiled down at Selena as she slowly ate her ice cream cone. The little girl still hadn't said a word, but had warmed up to the older man considerably, considering her mother's condition.

Gold walked the little girl around Storybooke, showing her everything from the toy shop to the candy shop in an effort to get her to talk, but she only smiled shyly.

They were now at the park, where he was resting on a bench as she played on the monket bars, her doll resting next to him as he watched her with a hawk's eye.

"Hello, Rumpletilskin."

He flinched as Regina sat down next to him, her eyes flitting across the park to the little girl, who was now in the sandbox, making a sand castle with her tiny hands.

"Who's the little girl?" she asked out of curiosity.

"You lied."

Regina flinched back at Gold's cold voice.

"About what?" she asked cautiously as he turned his head to stare her down.

"Belle- she's alive and in bad shape," was all that he said as little Selena ran up to him, smiling as she carried a handful of leaves to show him.

Regina paled at the name. she had been locked up- how did she escape?

"She also said that you had her being kept as a prisoner," he muttered into her ear as he stood with the girl's hand in his own and moving off. Regine looked down, shame reddening her face as she recalled Lacey's fearful eyes whenever she would visit.

"I should have known," she whispered before spying Selena's doll, which she had obviously forgotten in her joy of finding leaves for her arts and crafts projects she was always working on.

Now that Regina had seen the little girl closer, she knew her to be Selena, the daughter of Belle and Rumpletilskin. Regina had been kind to the little girl, bringing her little games and coloring books to help her in her loneliness. Selena had been close to Regina before they dissapered.

Now she knew where they were hiding.

~xoXox~

"Hey."

Lacey started at Gold's voice. She sat up, wincing at the extra effort it took her to do the simple task and saw him with Selena sound asleep in his arms.

"I cannot possibly begin to thank you for your kindness," she started, cut off by Gold rising and placing a finger over her mouth.

"Shhh… Dr. Clara said you would be thirsty when you woke up," he abruptly switched the subject as Selena woke up with a sleepy yawn before crawling up onto her mother's hospital bed and snuggling into her side. He limped over to the side table and poured her a cup of water and handed it to her to drink.

"Thank you," she whispered, taking a sip of water.

Suddenly, she looked up.

"Rumple?" she whispered, her eyes widening with tears.

"Shhh…" he found himself saying for the second time as she covered her mouth to dim the sobs that began to wrack her body.

"Regina said that you were dead… the only reason I had to live was for your daughter…" she whispered as tears bubbled up in her voice.

Gold felt himself hardening as he faught the urge to hunt down the liar and skin her limb from limb. He eventually calmed down and sat at the foot of Belle's bed.

"What did you give me, Rumple?" she asked, her hand on her head.

"It's a serum that I made to restore people's true memories," he informed her as she smiled shyly at him. "I made it before the curse, just in case…"

"Oh Rumple…" she whispered before tearing up. Gold took out a pocket handkerchief and used it to carefully wipe away her tears.

"Shhh… shhh… you're so beautiful, even when you're crying," he whispered as Selena woke up with a startled whimper. She looked around her before her eyes clouded with tears as well.

"Where's your dolly, baby girl?" asked Belle as Selena looked up with a panicked look on her sweet face,

"The park," groaned Gold, slapping his head with his hand.

"Actually…"

Three heads turned as Regina entered the room with Selena's doll in hand. Selena smiled brightly before scrambling down from the bed to accept her toy from the evil queen.

"You…" growled Gold, standing and almost falling as his bad leg gave out beneath him. Selena looked from her father to the mayor with a look of confusement on her face before whining deep within her throat as she wrapped her arm around the woman's legs and clung to her.

"Aren't you curious as to why she doesn't speak?" Regina asked calmly. "When she was younger, she got a severe throat infection. The doctors had to give her strong medication and once she was better, they discovered that the side effect was that she was mute."

Gold could only gape at Regina as she bent down to pick up little Selena and kiss her nose before returning her to her rightful mother and vanishing out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Frozen Moon**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Rumpletilskin thought he lost his darling Belle years ago. But when a familiar stranger walks into Mr. Gold's Pawnshop one day, he finds himself in for the surprise of a lifetime… AU-ish**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:**

**This is an AU. Belle was pregnant when the curse was cast, and gave birth in the present world four and a half years ago.**

"So Selena has…" Gold struggled to get the word out. "Abilities?"

"Yes," answered Belle as they walked hand in hand through the park. "She does has some magical abilities."

"Like what?" Gold was fearful- if his daughter showed signs of having magic, who knows which side she'll choose when the time came?

"She can communicate by touch- like telepathy, only different. And she can also see the future, and she can heal herself."

"And that's why she was locked up, too?" asked Gold, his grip on his cane tightening until his knuckles were white.

"I think so," whispered Belle, avoiding his gaze. "I'm not one hundred percent sure."

"Why didn't she show me last week when I took her out for the day?" Gold asked his sweetheart as they approached the gountain in the middle of the park. Gold fished out a shiny penny and handed it to her, smiling as she tossed it in.

"She doesn't show strangers what she can do in case…" Belle trailed off, her eyes tightly shut as she clung to Gold's arm.

"In case they what?" Gold's voice was tinged with anger as his mind ran wild with possibilities of what people would've done to his daughter.

"When she was two, she would get electric treatments in an attempt to heal her. That's when she built up a wall to protect herself from harm," Belle finally admitted in a soft voice.

Gold had to close his eyes and count to ten to calm himself down. He sighed when Belle placed her tiny hands over his.

"Hey," she whispered. "The most important part is that we're now together, as a family. Please, let's just focus on that and not on the past."

Gold smiled at Belle before kissing her forehead.

"Yes, it's of no use dwelling on the past," he murmured softly, smiling as she cuddled into his chest.

"Come on, Selena's probably turned the diner upside down by now," giggled Belle as Gold reluctantly let her go.

Belle was wrong. When the duo arrived at Granny's to pick up their daughter, Ruby handed over a sleepy Selena, full from a chocolate milkshake and fries. Belle scolded Ruby on feeding her daughter junk food before Ruby shooed them out the door, biting back laughter as she waved goodbye to her adopted little sister.

Gold and Belle arrived back at his apartment which overlooked his shop. Gold limped after Belle, watching fondly as she placed Selena into her bed, kissing her daughter's head as she pulled the covers over her.

"She's sound asleep," murmured Belle, standing up on tiptoe to kiss Gold. "What do you think we should do while she's out of our hair?"

"I have a few ideas…" smiled Gold, limping into the master bedroom with Belle following closely behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Frozen Moon**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Rumpletilskin thought he lost his darling Belle years ago. But when a familiar stranger walks into Mr. Gold's Pawnshop one day, he finds himself in for the surprise of a lifetime… AU-ish**

The following morning, Gold was woken by a soft groan. He opened his eyes to see his darling Belle with a pained expression on her face.

"Maybe last night wasn't such a great idea," she winced.

Gold only kissed her forehead before standing to dress himself in sweatpants and a T-shirt and hobbled out the door.

He crept past Selena's room, not wanting to wake her up, but she saw his shadow passing by her door and immediately attached herself to his good leg, smiling cheekily up at him.

"Good morning, Selena," he greeted her as she followed him down into the kitchen, where he began to put together tea. It was silent for the next few minutes as Selena combed her doll's hair with her fingers, looking up as her father hobbled out of the room with a teacup in hand.

She followed him into the master bedroom, where he sat next to her mother and handed her the tea, helping her to hold the cup.

"Thank you, dear Rumple," smiled Belle, taking a sip. "What did you put in it?"

Gold chuckled. "A potion that will speed your recovery up significantly." He turned and saw Selena with her road kill dolly. The little girl entered the room, climbing up onto the bed and snuggling in next to her mother.

"Hello, little moon daughter of mine," crooned Belle, wrapping her arms around her daughter in a hug. "How are you this morning?"

_I slept really good. I didn't wake up one bit!_

Gold was startled at hearing his daughter's voice for the first time. It sounded…

Just like he imagined it to.

Gold chuckled when Selena buried herself underneath the covers, making soft sounds as she drifted off to sleep once more.

"She's…" Gold was at a loss for words to describe the little ball of life that he had created with the love of his heart.

"Precious, curious, sweet, a trouble maker and just like you personality wise," finished Belle, taking the last sip of tea and sitting back with a content sigh.

"A trouble maker?" repeated Gold, raising an eyebrow and he settled himself in next to Selena, sandwiching the small child in between her parents.

"I can't count the number of times she terrorized the hospital staff. There was one time when she made a bunch of little spiders out of cotton balls and string and dropped them onto unsuspecting people!" laughed Belle, the memory being one of the few she had of a happier time when she was stuck in Storybooke.

Gold tossed his head back and laughed, the sound viberating from deep within his chest. he laughed until he was crying while his darling Belle told him story after story of how Selena amused herself at the hospital.

It wasn't until one story which involved a mop, a glue gun and the janitor that Selena woke up, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She looked up at both of her parents, smiling and eyes full of twinkles before wrapping his arms around Gold. He reacted out of instincts and held her close to his body with one arm.

_Daddy_, cooed Selena, nuzzling her nose into his neck and inhaling deeply.

The look on Gold's face was worth capturing with a camera.


	7. Chapter 7

**Frozen Moon**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Rumpletilskin thought he lost his darling Belle years ago. But when a familiar stranger walks into Mr. Gold's Pawnshop one day, he finds himself in for the surprise of a lifetime… AU-ish**

The next six months were filled with Gold learning more about fatherhood to a little girl, Belle healing (physically and emotionally) and going on short walks with her daughter and lover, and of Selena getting nto little scrpaes around Storybooke.

Gold certainly had his hands full with chasing after little Selena, who was a bundle of energy. The young child was good to slow down every now and then for her father to keep up with his lame leg, but she still found fun and got into trouble every day.

One day, Selena was sitting on the counter watching her mother cook while Gold got ready to go to the shop. Selena liked going with her daddy and exploring the many odd and wondrous objects in the little store. Every now and then, she would ask Gold (through her telepathy) what an object was, and he would tell her the story behind it. Selena enjoyed listening to her daddy speak and would often listen to his heartbeat while he was telling her a story.

_Daddy? Why do you need a cane?_

Gold sighed, knowing the question would come sooner or later.

"I fought in a war a long tme ago, little moon," he told her vaguely, not wanting to dive into his past too much.

Selena accepted that answer and went back to poking about the backroom of his shop.

The bell above the door jingled, causing for Gold to limp out to greet whoever had entered his shop.

"How can I help-" Gold started to greet the man before gasping as a gun was shoved into his face.

"Hello, Rumpletilskin," sneered Hook. "Long time no see, eh?"

"What do you want?" asked Gold, a certain fire appearing in his brown eyes as he looked the pirate in the eye.

"A little fairy told me that you found Belle, I was just coming to pay my end of lady revenge…" Hook started before Selena appeared from the back room, clutching her road kill dolly. "Who's this?"

"No one of importance," hissed Gold, pushing the pirate away from him. "Selena, go home to your mother and tell her-"

Gold's eyes suddenly rolled up into the back of his head and he collapsed onto his bad leg as Hook held the gun, smirking at the terrified little girl, who backed into the wall, whimpering.

"You're Rumpletiltskin's daughter, if I'm not mistaken?" asked Hook, jerking his head over towards where the unconscious man was crumpled on the floor, a large lump on the back of his head from where Hook smashed the handle of the handgun into his head. "Right, then come along love."

He picked up the child, ignoring her dropped dolly as he quickly made his way out the door and towards his ship, where he was planning to holding the young girl until her coward of a father woke up and came to kill him for her.

_Where are you taking me?_

Hook yelped as Selena's voice floated into his head. He looked around wildly before he felt a gentle tug from one of his earrings. He looked down into the bright sapphire eyes of the little girl he just took and gaped as the question entered his mind yet again.

"My ship," he informed her gruffly before reaching the harbor, where the Jolly Roger was in port. He quickly boarded the ship before little Selena began to shiver in her little sundress and sandals. She had left her jacket at home, knowing that the summertime sun would keep her warm, but near the water it was much chillier.

Hook scowled as he shrugged off his denim jacket and wrapped it around the little girl, who smiled cheekily up at him before going off to explore the ship below deck.

"Smee!" he shouted. "Make sure she doesn't leave the ship."


	8. Chapter 8

**Frozen Moon**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Rumpletilskin thought he lost his darling Belle years ago. But when a familiar stranger walks into Mr. Gold's Pawnshop one day, he finds himself in for the surprise of a lifetime… AU-ish**

An hour and a half later, Hook found himself hopelessly wrapped around Selena's pinky finger. He couldn't honestly stop himself- she was just the sweetest, most adorable thing he had ever met.

The curious little girl scurried to and from places on the massive ship, peppering the feared pirate captain with questions as he somehow or other kept up with her, answering all her questions as she dragged him from stern to his private quarters and then back onto the poop deck again. He had given her his jacket, because the sea was chilly and he didn't want her to freeze to death. That would ruin his plans completely.

Hook chuckled as he watched little Selena playing with the cat that lived on the ship, keeping away rats and other vermin that would visit their food. The tiny child was so sweet and gentle and innocent that it pulled at Hook's heartstrings.

He didn't even know he had much of a heart anymore, not after Rumpletilskin killed Miliah.

The pirate chuckled as Selena was led to the kittens that the cat gave birth to about a week ago. Hook had wanted to throw the lot of them overboard, but now he was glad he didn't do that. The little girl's face was full of curious joy as she carefully cradled one of the baby cats to her chest.

"Hook."

The pirate turned as the growled out name and smiled as he saw Gold standing there, his cane gripped tightly in his hand as he walked up onto the ship, his limp gone.

"So we meet again, Rumplestilken. Last time, it wasn't such a sweet reunion, wasn't it?" taunted the pirate, nodding to Smee to take little Selena down and occupy her while the bloodshed happened above desk.

But Selena had better ideas. She ran up to Gold and wrapped her arms around his leg, looking up at him with wide blue eyes.

_Papa! Killian let me play with the kitties and guess what? One of them is a mommy and the others are all babies!_ Selena happily chattered, not noticng her father's glaring at the pirate, who had his sword out and pointed downwards.

"I will not kill you in front of your daughter, and if you had her best interests in mind, you wouldn't kill me with her nearby," smirked Hook, watching as Rumpletilskin bent down and picked up his daughter, who promptly fell asleep once she rested her head onto her father's shoulder.

Suddenly, Gold opened a portal and sent Selena into it, sealing it with a wave of his hand.

"As you were saying, pirate?" growled the Dark One, beginning the fight.

~xoXox~

Belle was in the kitchen at Gold's cozy home, worrying about her daughter and boyfriend. When he had told her that Hook had Selena, she had panicked. And then Gold told her that he would take care of it, making her realize that this time, he would kill the pirate without a second thought. Hook had taken his little girl and the price for that was blood.

Belle looked up as a purple portal appeared over the couch. As she approached, she saw Selena; sound asleep with her thumb tucked into her mouth and wrapped up in what looked like a black jacket.

Belle let out a soft cry of relief as she rushed to hug her daughter. Selena made a sleepy cooing sound as she wrapped one arm around her mother's neck. Belle looked down at her daughter as she brought her up to her bedroom on the second floor of the house, passing by the door to the basement, where Gold practiced his magic on a daily basis now.

Belle entered her daughter's bedroom, smiling as she saw the comforting purple and pink walls, white furniture and tall bookshelves with storybooks lining the shelves. She unwrapped her daughter from the jacket, frowning as she reocnized it as being Hook's, the frown depening as Selena stirred.

_Mama?_ Selena asked sleepily. _Where's Killian?_

Belle took a deep breath.

If Gold killed another person, she would kill him herself. She didn't care if he could turn her into a bug and then squish her with his shoe, she was upset with him, he had told her that he would get Selena back without killing Hook.

It looked like he broke a promise he made to her.


End file.
